Deseo de venganza
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Dark Link reaparece y desea vengarse de Link, el secuestra a Malon para poder hacer que Link luche contra el.
1. El secuestro

**DESEO DE VENGANZA.**

**Capitulo 1: El secuestro.**

Han pasado algunos años desde que Link venció a Ganondorf y salvo a Hyrule, el joven héroe del tiempo tiene ahora 20 años de edad al igual que la princesa del destino.

Todo en el reino es paz y armonía para todos los habitantes y también alegría por la creciente relación que hay entre la princesa Zelda y Link, para muchos es alegría pero para otras personas es algo de tristeza, ese es el caso de la princesa Ruto la gobernante de los Zoras que estaba muy enamorada del joven héroe o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía hasta que conoció a un Zora que tenia un carácter muy fuerte un poco mas que el de ella lo cual la hizo interesarse en el.

Otra que pasaba por algo parecido era la pequeña Saria, ella fue la mejor amiga de Link desde que era un niño y aunque siempre estuvo enamorada de el no se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía por el ya que ella sabia que el no era un Kokiri y que el tendría un futuro muy importante como ya había pasado sin embargo el hecho de verlo feliz era suficiente para ella como para hacerla sentir mejor.

La que si estaba muy mal era la granjera de cabellos rojizos, después que Link venció a Ganondorf el había ido a vivir al rancho y la amistad que ellos tenían se hizo mas fuerte, para Malon era una oportunidad de cautivar su corazón y hacer que Link se enamorara de ella como la joven lo estaba de el.

Cuando Link le contó que el se había enamorado de Zelda y que tal vez ella sentía algo por el por lo que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos sintió como su corazón se despedazaba, la joven pelirroja tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto frente a el, lo felicito y le deseo la mejor de las suertes y diciendo que estaba algo cansada por el trabajo se fue a su cuarto en donde al llegar todas las lagrimas que había guardado se liberaron y ahogo su llanto hundiendo la cara en la almohada para que nadie supiera que ella estaba llorando.

Así paso el tiempo y Malon estaba feliz por que Link estaba tan alegre que contagiaba esa felicidad pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que el le hablara de la princesa ella sintiera como su corazón se desgarraba cada vez mas, para el joven héroe la chica de cabellos rojizos era como su hermana, era su confidente y la persona en quien mas confiaba y mas que eso, era su mejor amiga después de Saria.

Una mañana mientras todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas algo extraño pasaba en el templo de agua, una cantidad de energía negativa que llevaba varios años acumulándose llego a la cantidad que necesitaba y una esencia oscura salio del templo y fue tomando forma, al cabo de un par de minutos la energía oscura toma la forma de un joven igual a Link en apariencia pero con claras diferencias.

Si bien su tamaño y rasgos eran los mismos este tenia la ropa de un color negro tan fuerte que no despedía ningún tipo de brillo a pesar de que la luz del sol lo alcanzaba de lleno (La luz lo iluminaba todo), su piel era tan blanca que parecía que no le corría sangre por dentro, sus ojos daban la apariencia de contener la sangre que no tenia su cuerpo ya que eran rojos y muy oscuros, para finalizar sus cabellos eran de un color tan negro que era aun mas oscuro que sus ropas.

Una expresión de maldad y odio en su rostro y un mayor deseo de venganza era lo que dominaba su mente, solo una idea habitaba en su mente, acabar de una vez por todas con aquel que lo venció y por el cual el quedo encerrado en esa habitación por todos esos años.

- Te encontrare Link y cuando lo haga¡MORIRAS! – dijo Dark Link sonriendo de una forma tan siniestra que congelaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Cerró un momento los ojos, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí encerrado planeo una infinidad de formas de acabar con su contraparte, ahora debía encontrarlo y acabarlo, cerca de la orilla del lago vio a dos niños jugando, se acerco lentamente a ellos, al verlos los niños se quedaron quietos, algo en el los ponía nerviosos pero no sabían por que.

- Hola. – dijo Dark Link lo mas amable que pudo.

- Ho, hola señor, se, se le ofrece algo. – dijo uno de los niños algo nervioso.

- Por casualidad ustedes saben en donde puedo hallar a un joven llamado Link, es parecido a mi. – dijo Dark Link muy tranquilo logrando que los niños se calmaran.

- ¿Usted esta hablando del héroe del tiempo? – dijo el otro niño.

- ¿Héroe del tiempo? – dijo Dark Link muy confundido.

- Si, Link el que venció al temible Ganondorf y salvo a Hyrule, el es el mas grande héroe de todos los tiempos. – dijo el primer niño muy animado.

- Y no solo eso, también parece que pronto se va a casar con la princesa de Hyrule, todos estamos esperando ese momento. – dijo el otro niño que al igual que su compañero estaba igual de animado.

- Tal parece que a ese bastardo le ha ido bien. – pensó Dark Link muy molesto.

- ¿Tienen idea de en donde lo puedo encontrar? – dijo Dark Link un poco serio.

- Pues el vive en el rancho Lon Lon pero ahora va muy seguido al castillo y se queda algunos días allí, el también hace algunos viajes a muchas partes y se demora algo de tiempo, pero a lo mejor lo puede encontrar en el rancho. – dijo el primer niño.

- Disculpe señor pero, para que lo busca. – dijo el segundo niño algo curioso.

- La verdad es que el es mi hermano y quiero verlo para hablar de algo muy importante. – dijo Dark Link muy tranquilo.

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar y despidiéndose de los niños con la mano tomo rumbo al rancho.

El viaje hasta el rancho fue relativamente corto, llego casi al anochecer y vio a una joven de cabellos rojos que estaba cerrando la puerta de las caballerizas, esta se voltio al escuchar un ruido pero no vio nada, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio casi hace que se desmaye.

En la parte mas alta de la cerca estaba un joven igual a Link pero que no era el, algo en el la ponía nerviosa y sentía como el miedo la invadía, el era peligroso y eso se notaba en el aura que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Quién¿Quién eres tu? – dijo Malon muy asustada.

- Eso no importa, en donde esta Link. – dijo Dark Link muy tranquilo y hasta con un aire de soberbia.

- ¿Para¿para que lo buscas? – dijo Malon un poco preocupada.

- El y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que tenemos que arreglar, así que por favor dime en donde esta. – dijo Dark Link muy calmado pero su aura de maldad era sentida por la joven que parecía no querer decirle nada.

El joven bajo de un pequeño salto y cayo frente a la chica, ella retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente.

- Te lo voy a pedir una ultima vez, por favor dime en donde esta Link. – dijo Dark Link de la forma mas amable que podía pero esta chica lo estaba haciendo sentir muy molesto.

- No te voy a decir nada, no se quien eres pero se que quieres hacerle daño así que no te voy a decir nada. – dijo Malon armándose de valor aunque muy asustada.

- Sabes, no tengo intención de hacerte daño pero si me obligas a hacerlo lo hare y créeme que no te va a gustar así que dime de una vez si esta en el castillo o en donde lo encuentro. – dijo Dark Link perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- No te voy a decir nada. – dijo Malon muy seria y casi gritando.

- Ya veo, con que estas enamorada de el. – dijo Dark Link en un tono algo burlón.

La joven se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo.

- Lo sabía. – dijo Dark Link empezando a reírse.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, pobrecita debes estar sufriendo mucho, el esta por casarse con otra mientras tu te mueres de amor por el, que pena. – dijo Dark Link burlándose de la joven granjera.

- ¡CALLATE! – grito Malon tapándose los oídos y arrodillándose en el suelo mientras luchaba por retener algunas lagrimas que salían lentamente ante la risa de su oscuro acompañante.

- ¿Qué se siente¿Qué se siente amar a alguien que ama a otra?, duele verdad, duele mucho. – dijo Dark Link acercándose a la joven.

- ¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!! – grito Malon con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzo a golpear a la sombra de Link.

Este no se movio solo agarro a Malon por el cuello y la alzo varios centímetros del suelo, en ese momento Talon e Ingo salieron y vieron a la chica y a su atacante, ellos se lanzaron contra el, el siniestro joven con una agilidad impresionante le dio una patada a Ingo y un golpe en el estomago a Talon que los lanzo lejos todo eso mientras aun sostenía a la joven con una mano, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como para noquearlos pero si lo suficiente como para que no pudieran levantarse.

- Quiero que le den un mensaje a Link, díganle que si quiere volver a ver a su amiguita con vida que lo espero en el templo del agua en dos semanas a partir de hoy, díganle que si no viene la voy a matar. – dijo Dark Link mientras esta Malon perdía el conocimiento y se dormía.

Antes de que se ahogara el siniestro joven la soltó, con mucho cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y ante la mirada impotente de los dos hombres que no podían levantarse desapareció en las sombras con la chica en sus brazos.

**Hola a todos los que leyeron este fic, espero que esta historia les guste al igual que la otra que estoy haciendo de Zelda llamada ****"****LA SOMBRA DE LA LUZ****"**** la cual espero que lean, espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**

**Por favor dejen reviews para ver si esta historia les gusta o no.**


	2. ¿Amor?

**DESEO DE VENGANZA.**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Amor?**

El sonido del agua moviéndose por la corriente se escuchaba como un susurro, la luz de una antorcha encendida iluminaba la pequeña habitación y empezaba a molestar a una joven que descansaba en el suelo.

Ella estaba profundadamente dormida y en sus sueños veía dos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que la observaban y del susto se despertó sobresaltada y muy agitada, se seco el sudor de su frente y observo el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Malon un poco confundida.

- En el templo del agua en Lake Hylia. – dijo Dark Link con los ojos cerrados, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda recostada en la pared.

Malon se levanto muy asustada y busco rápidamente una salida.

- La única salida es esa. – dijo Dark Link señalando una puerta al lado de donde el estaba.

La joven lo miro por largo tiempo un poco confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿para que me trajiste aquí? – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Tranquilízate que no tengo intención de hacerte daño, lo único que deseo es que Link venga a rescatarte para poder matarlo. – dijo Dark Link muy tranquilo.

- ¿Quién eres?, dime ¿Por qué quieres matar a Link? – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- ¿Quién soy?, la verdad no se quien soy, mi creador no me dijo quien era, solo me llamo Dark Link y me dio como misión acabar con Link, ese es el único propósito de mi existencia. – dijo Dark Link algo pensativo.

- ¿Dark Link? – pensó Malon muy confundida.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Quién es tu creador? – dijo Malon algo curiosa.

- Su nombre es Ganondorf. – dijo Dark Link con un pequeño y casi imperceptible tono de molestia en su voz.

- ¡Ganondorf!, el, ¿el te creo para matar a Link? – dijo Malon muy sorprendida.

- Así es. – dijo Dark Link algo incomodo por la conversación.

- El ya esta muerto, ¿Por qué aun quieres matar a Link? – dijo Malon algo confundida.

- Por que ese es mi propósito, con ese fin fui creado, mi existencia solo esta justificada con esa orden, una vez que lo cumpla seré libre. – dijo Dark Link medio abriendo los ojos para ver a la chica.

- ¿Libre?, no entiendo. – dijo Malon muy confundida.

- No tienes nada que entender. – dijo Dark Link levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la puerta.

- Si no quieres morir será mejor que no salgas de aquí. – dijo Dark Link mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba.

Malon se sentó en el suelo pensando en todo lo que había escuchado de ese ser tan parecido a Link.

- Dijo que se llamaba Dark Link, además se parece mucho a el pero es muy diferente, dijo que fue creado por Ganondorf y quiere matar a Link para ser libre, ¿Quién es el en realidad? – pensó Malon muy confundida.

Vio la puerta y se levanto, se acerco rápida y silenciosamente a ella, la abrió lentamente y dio un pequeño vistazo, había un camino pequeño, una estructura muy grande que parecía un edificio y alrededor de el una gran cantidad de agua, salio de la habitación teniendo mucho cuidado de no resbalarse y caer al agua.

En eso estaba cuando una araña que caminaba sobre el agua apareció frente a ella, la araña se lanzo contra Malon que observaba al gran insecto muy asustada, se lanzo a un lado y se resbalo, como pudo trato de recuperar el equilibrio y se apoyo en la pared, la araña se acercaba rápidamente a ella, otras dos arañas mas aparecieron y se acercaban a su compañera.

Una araña mas apareció por el camino que llevaba a la habitación de donde Malon salio, la chica estaba rodeada y no tenía por donde escapar, podía intentar lanzarse al agua pero esas criaturas la capturarían muy fácilmente, una de las arañas se lanzo contra ella.

Malon cerro los ojos esperando su fin, al no sentir nada fue abriendo los ojos y vio a la araña en el suelo y a Dark Link sobre ella con su espada clavada en el cuerpo de la criatura, las otras tres arañas se lanzaron contra el pero en un segundo todas caían hechas pedazos por los rápidos movimientos de la sombra de Link.

Malon estaba muy sorprendida con lo que había pasado y no podía articular palabra, el joven la miro asegurándose de que estaba bien, al darse cuenta que no estaba herida ni nada parecido la agarro muy fuerte del brazo y casi arrastrándola la llevo a la habitación en donde estaban y la tiro adentro.

Malon cayo muy fuerte al suelo y medio se lastimo la mano izquierda con la caída.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- ¿Por qué saliste de aquí cuando te dije que no lo hicieras? – dijo Dark Link algo molesto.

- Yo, yo no quiero estar aquí. – dijo Malon muy pero muy molesta.

- Es una lastima, pero no tienes opción, te debo tener aquí para atraer a Link, y no intentes escapar, en este lugar hay una gran cantidad de monstruos que te mataran sin dudarlo si te llegan a ver. – dijo Dark Link bastante serio.

Ella bajo la cabeza mirando al piso en ese momento el joven le lanzo una bolsa la cual se abrió con la caída y en ella había varias frutas entre manzanas y otras mas, la pelirroja lo miro algo sorprendida.

- Imagino que debes tener hambre ya que estuviste dormida desde ayer y ya es casi medio día. – dijo Dark Link mientras tomaba una de las manzanas y volvía al lugar en donde estaba descansando cerca de la puerta.

- Yo no tengo hambre y no quiero nada de ti. – dijo Malon un poco orgullosa.

En ese momento el estomago de la joven hizo un ruido muy fuerte delatando el hambre que tenia y eso provoco que la joven se sonrojara y que el pelinegro se empezara a reír por la cara de la joven.

De mala gana tomo una de las manzanas y la mordió, el hambre que tenia era tal que la devoro casi al instante y luego se comió otras mas ante la mirada del joven que la veía divertido y algo sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes agua? – dijo Malon con algo de sed y mirando al chico.

Este tomo un termo de cuero que tenia en su cinturón y lo lanzo a la pelirroja que lo destapo y tomo toda el agua que pudo para calmar su sed.

- Gracias. – dijo Malon algo incomoda.

El la dejo de mirar y se comió su manzana pero sentía sobre el la mirada de la chica.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – dijo Malon muy seria.

- Por que te necesito para atraer a Link a este lugar. – dijo Dark Link sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

La joven granjera se quedo unos minutos en silencio muy pensativa hasta que levanto la vista y observo al joven el cual ya había terminado con su alimento y miraba la antorcha, sus ojos rojos contrastaban con la luz del fuego dándole un brillo siniestro pero a la vez calido.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que debes matar a Link para ser libre? – dijo Malon muy confundida.

El pelinegro dejo de mirar la antorcha y miro a la chica muy sorprendido por la pregunta, luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar la antorcha.

- Yo no soy Hylian, soy una sombra, me crearon con el único fin de acabar con Link, mientras el exista yo también lo haré, una vez que el muera yo dejare de existir. – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

- Entonces quieres matar a Link para poder morir. – dijo Malon muy sorprendida.

- Así es. – dijo Dark Link con los ojos cerrados y muy tranquilo.

- ¡Acaso estas loco!, todo esto lo haces por que quieres morir eso no tiene sentido. – dijo Malon muy confusa.

- Lo tiene cuando eres como yo, sin futuro ni pasado, solo una vida vacía con un único objetivo especifico, no tengo familia ni un hogar, no tengo nada por que yo no debía existir, mi creación nunca debió ocurrir y lo único que deseo es no existir, solo regresar a lo que era, nada. – dijo Dark Link muy serio y con un pequeño toque de tristeza que la chica pudo percibir.

- Ahora entiendo, pero, por que no intentas vivir, busca tu lugar en el mundo tal como Link lo hizo. – dijo Malon muy tranquila.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

Malon lo miraba extrañada.

- Link me venció una vez, debo vencerlo, ese es mi deseo y mi misión, además por que querría ser como el. – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

- Tienes miedo ¿verdad? – dijo Malon algo molesta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Dark Link muy confundido por la pregunta.

- Te encierras tu mismo en esa excusa de tu misión por que te asusta vivir, no sabes que hacer ni como vivir y tienes miedo de hacerlo. – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. – dijo Dark Link muy molesto.

- En serio, pues no lo parece. – dijo Malon en un tono algo burlón.

- Pero si lo dice la chica que esta enamorada de alguien que ama a otra persona, tu tuviste miedo de que el te rechazara por lo que te quedaste callada en vez de hablar, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme a mi que tengo miedo si eres tu la cobarde? – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

- Yo no soy cobarde, además el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y si el es feliz con ella yo lo soy. – dijo Malon algo triste.

- Por favor esa patética excusa no te la crees ni tu. – dijo Dark Link burlándose un poco.

- Al menos no es tan patética como la de debo matarlo por que es mi misión. – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Pues te equivocas. – dijo Dark Link acercándose muy molesto a la joven.

- Por que no admites que no te atreves a vivir por que te da miedo. – dijo Malon levantándose del suelo mirando desafiante al pelinegro.

- Yo soy capaz de hacer lo que yo quiera. – dijo Dark Link a pocos centímetros de la chica.

- En serio pues no parece, en eso te diferencias de Link el es capaz de hacer lo que desee. – dijo Malon muy molesta.

- Bueno, veamos si el es capaz de hacer esto. – dijo Dark Link tomando el rostro de Malon con ambas manos.

El la jalo y junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso muy fuerte, ella empezó a forcejear para lograr soltarse pero el agarre del joven era muy fuerte y no le soltaba los labios, ella se soltó un poco pero el la apoyo contra una pared y la beso con aun mas fuerza, la pelirroja por el golpe abrió un poco la boca y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica aumentando la intensidad del beso, ella forcejeaba tratando de empujarlo pero a cada momento ejercía menos fuerza y empezaba a corresponder el beso.

Se separaron solo unos segundos para tomar aire y el la volvió a besar, esta vez ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia y correspondió el beso el cual esta vez era mas calmado pero muy apasionado, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos profundizando el beso y el la agarro por la cintura acercando aun mas sus cuerpos.

**Hola a todos por leer este fic, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a Lilith y a DragFire por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capítulos les guste y que dejen reviews para saber su opinión.**


	3. Sentimientos extraños

**DESEO DE VENGANZA.**

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos extraños.**

El ambiente estaba muy calmado, todo en el templo era silencio a excepción de algunos monstruos que hacían uno que otro ruido, en la habitación en donde Dark Link había encerrado a Malon, ambos seres estaban siendo consumidos por la pasión, los besos eran cada vez mas intensos y las caricias por parte del joven eran mas atrevidas.

Malon estaba apoyada en la pared y no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco y estaba a merced del oscuro ser que besaba los labios de la pelirroja como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella correspondía el beso con toda la pasión que su cuerpo aguantaba.

El abandono los labios de la chica dirigiéndose hasta su cuello el cual beso con fervor, ella comenzó a soltar varios gemidos a causa de los besos mientras el acariciaba su cintura e iba subiendo sus manos lentamente delineando la figura de la chica de cabellos rojizos.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor ni respeto el empezó a acariciar uno de los senos de la joven por sobre la ropa mientras mordía levemente el cuello mientras los gemidos de la chica se hacían cada vez mas fuerte.

El calor de ambos cuerpos se estaba haciendo insoportable y las ropas les estorbaba, el llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de la joven dispuesto a abrir los botones del vestido, los agarro y cuando los iba a abrir se detuvo, se alejo un poco de la chica mientras ella se sentaba en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared y respirando entrecortadamente, la pelirroja tenia las mejillas completamente rojas y esta comenzando a sudar.

En el rostro del pelinegro había miedo, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado, que rayos había sido eso, retrocedió lentamente hasta las sombras en las que desapareció para aparecer en otra habitación en donde había una pequeña caída de agua, se quito el gorro y coloco su cabeza debajo del chorro que caía y se remojo sus cabellos y su cabeza tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pensó Dark Link muy confundido.

Que era lo que le había pasado, que fue ese impulso de besarla, en un inicio creyó que eso la molestaría pero al momento que ella le correspondió el beso se sintió muy extraño, se sintió muy bien, su corazón se acelero de una forma muy salvaje, se puso muy nervioso, demasiadas sensaciones que no entendía y que lo asustaban lo invadió en muy poco tiempo, no entendía que era todo eso que había pasado y que trataba de entender.

Malon por su parte también esta teniendo una lucha interna.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pensó Malon muy confundida mientras se agarraba el pecho tratando de calmarse.

Como era posible que hubiera sido tan idiota de corresponderle el beso a ese sujeto, el casi la mata al conocerlo, quería matar al amor de su vida, la secuestro y además se burlo de ella cruelmente, la forma en la que el la beso fue muy fuerte, pero si fue muy fuerte por que le gusto.

- ¡No! ¡¿Que diablos estoy pensando?! – dijo Malon sosteniéndose su cabeza.

Como es posible que a ella le gustara ese beso, eso seria ridículo, el era todo lo contrario a lo que era Link, era serio, altanero, brusco, salvaje, reservado, peligroso.

Además ella amaba a Link, ese sujeto era muy diferente a el, lo que ella sentía por Link era puro, tranquilo y tierno en cambio lo que sintió en ese beso fue pasión, fuerza y hasta lujuria, no, ella no podía estar enamorándose de el, eso, eso era imposible. Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la chica y que no la dejaban en paz, vio la cantimplora de el y tomo el resto del agua que tenia.

- Ahora que ese infeliz regrese lo voy a matar a golpes. – pensó Malon muy molesta.

El por su parte ya se había calmado pero aun no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, esas emociones eran nuevas para el y las desconocía por completo, iba a regresar a la habitación y sintió un movimiento en otra habitación, se asomo por la puerta y vio a una docena de monstruos en ella.

- Tal vez con un calentamiento me sienta mejor. – pensó Dark Link mientras sacaba su espada y entraba en la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos el joven salio de la habitación en la que ahora quedaban los pedazos de los monstruos que antes estaban allí, se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba con la chica, al llegar ella se levanto dispuesto a golpearlo pero en el momento que se miraron a los ojos quedaron paralizados, ninguno de los dos pudo decir o hacer algo.

El reacciono y fue a su lugar mientras ella se sentó otra vez en el suelo, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y evitaban mirarse a toda costa. Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos y trataban de no pensar en el beso que se dieron hace poco ya que el recuerdo estaba muy vivo.

- Creo, creo que es mejor que te lleve a una habitación en la que descanses mejor tu sola, allí estarás mas cómoda. – dijo Dark Link sin mirar a la joven.

- Si, eso seria muy bueno. – dijo Malon lo mas seria que pudo.

De esa manera ambos salieron de la habitación, algunos monstruos aparecieron pero el los elimino con gran facilidad, llegaron hasta una habitación, al final había otra puerta y en ella una habitación un poco mas grande que la anterior.

- Tú duerme aquí y yo me quedo en la anterior. – dijo Dark Link saliendo de esa habitación y acomodándose al lado de la puerta.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y la verdad es que alejarse era lo mejor que podían hacer después de lo que paso. Ella estaba en esa habitación y pensaba muy seriamente en lo que había pasado, omitiendo el hecho de que ella prácticamente se estaba entregando el si hubiera querido la habría hecho suya pero por alguna razón el se detuvo, este ultimo pensamiento tenia a Malon muy confundida y la vez muy apenada.

Los minutos pasaron y Malon aun se sentía muy confundida, por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, simplemente fue increíble, la pasión que surgió en ese momento fue abrumadora, tanto así que ella no podía pensar.

- Claro, eso es, el se asusto. – pensó Malon muy sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

Si, definitivamente se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, por eso se detuvo, si ella estaba tan confundida como estaría el, fue creado con el único propósito de matar a Link pero no para nada mas, todas esas emociones juntas debieron asustarlo, eso quería decir que entonces el siente o por lo menos empezaba a sentir algo por ella, esto ultimo hizo que ella se sonrojara furiosamente.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa pero toco la puerta esperando a que la abriera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Dark Link un poco serio.

- Yo, bueno, yo. – dijo Malon algo nerviosa y eso empezaba a hacer sentir al joven un poco extraño.

- ¿Tu que? – dijo Dark Link tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Desde ayer no me doy un baño y estoy muy sucia, necesito cambiarme de ropa y tengo un poco de hambre. – dijo Malon un poco apenada.

El joven quedo muy confundido y por lo menos durante varios segundos no reacciono, cuando por fin lo hizo llevo a la chica hacia una habitación un poco alejada en donde había una especie de piscina con varias caídas de agua.

- Creo que aquí puedes bañarte. – dijo Dark Link mirando el lugar.

- Este, no creo que pueda bañarme tranquilamente si tu me estas espiando. – dijo Malon en un tono algo burlón.

Al pelinegro por un momento todo el rostro se le puso tan rojo como los ojos, esto le causa un poco de gracia a la joven y el se retiro de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás, al salir de la habitación entro en una sombra mientras ella se desvestía y comenzaba a bañarse.

La verdad es que ella en realidad si debía darse un buen baño ya que antes de que el la raptara ella había estado trabajando mucho en la granja y la ropa que tenia debía estar muy sucia, aunque por otro lado también quería molestarlo un poco, tal vez así lograría que el cambiara de idea con respecto a matar a Link y dejar de existir.

La verdad empezaba a comprenderlo, el no tenia nada en el mundo, no pertenecía a ningún lugar, nadie lo conocía por lo que el vivía en la mas cruel soledad de todas, acabar con Link era su única salvación de ese infierno aunque el no lo quisiera admitir tenia miedo de vivir y morir era la mejor forma de acabar con todo su sufrimiento.

A pesar de que era idéntico a Link eran muy diferentes en sus caracteres y formas de ser, aunque a ella le empezaba a agradar la forma de ser del chico malo, tenia una gran cantidad de emociones escondidas que hasta el mismo ignoraba que sentía y a ella le empezaba a agradar la idea de descubrirlas, a lo mejor así el veía que había motivos para vivir y terminaba así con ese ciclo de destrucción y odio que causo Ganondorf.

La verdad es que el no era tan malo como lo aparentaba, a su modo era atento y hasta agradable, solo que el no lo sabia, siguió pensando en formas para que el empezara a preocuparse un poco por vivir y tuviera alguno razón para seguir viviendo, después de varios minutos termino de bañarse y se iba a poner su ropa cuando alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Malon tratando de ocultarse detrás de una columna.

- Te traje esto. – dijo Dark Link medio abriendo la puerta y dejando caer dentro de la habitación algo de ropa para luego cerrar la puerta.

Ella se acerco corriendo a la ropa y se cambio rápidamente, tomo un trapo bastante grueso y se seco el cabello, luego salio de la habitación en donde el joven la esperaba.

- Gracias por el vestido, ¿de donde lo sacaste? – dijo Malon algo apenada.

- Lo tome del mercado del castillo. – dijo Dark Link recordando como el vendedor del local de ropa se distrajo al ver pasar a una chica y el aprovecho para salir de las sombras tomar varias prendas y meterse con ellas en las sombras lo cual le causa bastante gracia.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Malon al darse cuenta que el no la había visto con el vestido puesto.

El la miro y quedo muy sorprendido, el cabello de la chica estaba un poco desordenado dándole un aspecto algo rebelde, el traje era blanco con falda roja y se notaba que era bastante fino, definitivamente tenia muy buen gusto al momento de robar las cosas, salio lentamente del trance al que había entrado al ver a la chica.

- Te ves bien. – dijo Dark Link dándole la espalda a la chica para que no se diera cuanta de su sonrojo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el chico se había puesto nervioso pero no dijo nada solo se sonrojo un poco por saber que ella le producía algo a el, se coloco unos zapatos que el había dejado junto al vestido y lo siguió hasta las habitaciones que ocupaban los dos.

Dark Link se quedo en su habitación mientras esta Malon siguió hasta la suya cuando entro se sorprendió al ver un colchón bastante grande y cómodo, unas sabanas, almohadas, una gran cesta de frutas y panes, una gran botella de agua y como dos vestidos mas igual de finos al que utilizaba.

En ese momento en el castillo de Hyrule había un gran alboroto por que alguien había robado muchas cosas y nadie había visto nada, ella miro al chico muy sorprendida y cerro la puerta para dormir un poco, ya al día siguiente se encargaría de hablar un poco con el y tratar de razonar con el.

La noche llego rápido y Malon dormía tranquilamente en su improvisado cuarto, el joven pelinegro trataba de dormir pero no podía, como era posible que el hiciera todo lo que hizo solamente por que ella se lo pidió, eso no podía seguir así, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a donde ella descansaba, entro en la habitación saco su espada y se le acerco rápidamente.

**Quiero agradecerle a Iruka Aoi y a Lilith por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos aquellos que lean este fic, gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Un amor apasionado

**DESEO DE VENGANZA.**

**Capitulo 4: Un amor apasionado.**

El joven oscuro se acerco a la chica la cual dormía tranquilamente sin saber en el peligro en el que estaba, el ahora estaba justo al lado de la chica listo para matarla, alzo su espada y la dirigió hasta el cuello da la pelirroja.

Bajo la espada rápidamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo se detuvo bruscamente, la mano le comenzó a temblar, su corazón se movía rápidamente y un sudor frió salía de el, tenia miedo, no podía seguir, algo en el le impedía hacerle daño a esa chica y eso lo esta volviendo loco.

Lleno de frustración guardo la espada y salio de la habitación caminando lo más rápido que podía, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que tenia, eran tantas y tan fuertes que no las entendía y eso lo asustaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la noche llego a su fin dando inicio a un nuevo día. Malon se levanto y se estiro un poco, la verdad había dormido de maravilla y durante la noche antes de dormirse se le había ocurrido una gran idea que si tenia éxito podía hacer que Dark Link no solo la liberara sino que también podía hacer que el olvidara su obsesión de matar a Link.

En ese momento el joven héroe del tiempo se encontraba regresando de un viaje que tubo que hacer lejos de Hyrule por un favor que le pidió la princesa, el estaba cabalgando en su fiel Epona y antes de regresar al castillo se iba a dirigir hasta el rancho para contarle todo lo que le había pasado a su amiga aunque para llegar allá todavía faltaba al menos un día mas de viaje.

Malon salio de la habitación y no vio al joven pelinegro, con mucha precaución abrió la puerta que llevaba al pasillo en donde estaban los monstruos y vio al joven oscuro sentado en un rincón al lado de los pedazos de una gran cantidad de arañas.

El de tanto pensar y no encontrar respuesta a sus pensamientos y dudas se sintió tan furioso que se tenia que desahogar y que mejor forma que acabar con todos los monstruos que habitaban el templo, por lo que en ese momento no había mas criatura viviente en el templo a excepción suya y de su cautiva a la cual era la culpable de sus dudas y la que no podía hacerle daño.

Ella se le acerco lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

- ¿Qué haces afuera de tu habitación? – dijo Dark Link tratando de no mirar a la chica.

- Yo, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Malon muy seria.

- No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar. – dijo Dark Link manteniendo cerrados sus ojos.

- Yo creo que si, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer. – dijo Malon muy seriamente.

El joven abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por la actitud de la chica y recordando todo lo sucedido el día anterior. El recuerdo de ese indescriptible beso seguía vivo en ambos, por mas que intentaran negarlo allí estaba y los carcomía por dentro.

- Te escucho. – dijo Dark Link un poco serio.

- Vamos a mi habitación, allá podemos hablar mas tranquilamente. – dijo Malon mientras caminaba hacia sus improvisados aposentos.

El pelinegro la siguió no muy convencido pero ya era hora de que aclarara todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Llegaron hasta la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama, el se apoyo en la pared y desde allí miraba a la chica.

Ella comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa y no tenía el valor para comenzar a hablar.

- Lo que paso ayer, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Malon algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Dark Link un poco serio pero bastante nervioso.

- Besarme, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo Malon muy sonrojada.

El en ese momento se ruborizo mucho y quedo sin habla, la verdad a pesar de saber el tema no se espero una pregunta tan directa y a la que el no le conocía una respuesta.

- No, no lo se. – dijo Dark Link un poco serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Malon algo sorprendida.

- No lo se, solo lo hice, no me preguntes por que ya que ni yo mismo lo se. – dijo Dark Link muy molesto.

La joven de cabellos rojizos estaba muy sorprendida por lo que el decía, poco a poco ella se daba cuenta que sus suposiciones eran correctas y eso la hacia sentirse extraña. Una cosa era sospechar algo pero el darse cuenta de que ella tenia un efecto en el cosa que el también producía en ella la confundía.

Ella estuvo enamorada de Link por varios años y luego llega este chico que es físicamente igual a el y le mueve el mundo en tan solo unos días, eso era demasiado extraño, ni siquiera podía decir que a lo mejor por el ser tan parecido a Link ella estaba trasmitiendo sus sentimientos hacia el por esa razón ya que lo que sentía por los dos era muy diferente.

Ambos tenían personalidades muy diferentes y aparte de lo físico no tenían nada en común.

- Y, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir ahora? – dijo Dark Link molesto por el silencio que se estaba formando.

- Ese beso, ¿Qué significo para ti? – dijo Malon muy nerviosa.

- No tengo la menor idea. – dijo Dark Link cerrando los ojos.

El joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en la respuesta.

- Yo, no se que sentí, fueron muchas emociones nuevas y extrañas que me perturbaron, no sabría decir si fue bueno o malo ya que no lo se, es muy confuso. – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

La joven se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el, le coloco una mano en el hombro y el al darse cuenta de eso se la quito bruscamente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo Dark Link muy molesto.

- Yo. – dijo Malon algo asustada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tener lastima por mi?, acaso crees que necesito tu lastima. – dijo Dark Link acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica la cual retrocedió muy asustada hasta que quedo contra la pared.

Malon ahora estaba contra la pared y el chico se coloco enfrente de ella mirándola con furia, el puso ambos brazos alrededor de la joven evitando que escapara, se le acerco centímetro a centímetro, a medida que la distancia que los separaba iba desapareciendo la respiración de la chica y el palpitar de su corazón se iba acelerando cada vez mas y mas.

El joven una vez que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba trato de retroceder y dejar algo de distancia de los dos pero cuando noto la respiración de ella algo lo detuvo, una misteriosa fuerza lo atrajo a ella y le evitaba irse, ella noto el cambio en el pero aun así no se movió, estaba perdida en esos ojos rojos tan intensos que era como mirar al fuego.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus rostros estaban casi unidos, sus labios estaban casi a punto de unirse pero no lo hacían, el estaba en una especie de trance solo sintiendo el olor de la piel de la pelirroja que lo volvía loco.

Ya no había lugar para ningún pensamiento, el la beso y ella correspondió al beso desde el inicio y no ofreció ninguna resistencia. La apoyo contra la pared mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso.

El invadió la boca de la chica y ella esta vez inicio una lucha entre su lengua y la de el, a cada segundo que pasaba la pasión aumentaba en el ambiente y ambos parecían que querían devorar al otro a besos, el no aguanto mas y en un impulso tomo el vestido de la chica y lo rompió, ella lo miro un poco atónita pero el comenzó a besar su cuello, la tomo por los hombros y la lanzo al colchón y luego el se subió a el junto a ella y comenzó a besarla muy apasionadamente.

El tiempo trascurrió tranquila y rápidamente y Link al fin llego al rancho para enterarse de que Malon había sido secuestrada, Talon le dijo a Link que el sujeto que se la había llevado le dijo que lo vería en el templo del agua en dos semanas o la mataría, sin perder el tiempo el joven héroe del tiempo se momento en su caballo y marcho del rancho para rescatar a su mejor amiga y para acabar de una vez por todas de su maligna sombra.

Malon estaba profundamente dormida con una sabana que le cubría hasta la parte superior de sus pechos y justo a su lado estaba Dark Link que la veía dormir y que en ese momento por primera vez desde que fue creado se sentía vivo, se quedo contemplándola un poco mas hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien que se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta el templo.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esa era la presencia de Link por lo que sin hacer ningún ruido se cambio rápidamente, tomo sus armas y fue a recibir a su invitado especial.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos, quiero agradecer a KTTR, a leenherooftime, a yulindachan y a Lilith por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen reviews para ver si esta historia les gusta o no.**


	5. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**DESEO DE VENGANZA.**

**Capitulo 5: El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

Sobre la parte superior del templo del agua se abrió un túnel que dejo ver unas largas escaleras que llevaban al interior del templo, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre salio lentamente por el túnel y fijo su vista en el puente por donde un joven igual a el pero con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que venia sobre un caballo cabalgaba a toda velocidad hasta donde el estaba.

Luego de un par de segundos el jinete bajo de su caballo al encontrarse con el ser oscuro.

- No te esperaba tan pronto. – dijo Dark Link algo confundido y pensativo.

- ¿En donde esta Malon?, si le hiciste daño te juro que. – dijo Link pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su rival se comenzó a reír.

- No digas tonterías, yo jamás le haría daño a ella. – dijo Dark Link un poco serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Link muy sorprendido y algo confuso.

- Prepárate, hoy vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas. – dijo Dark Link sacando su espada.

- Dime en donde esta Malon. – dijo Link mientras sacaba su espada y se acomodaba el escudo.

- Ella esta bien, solo esta durmiendo un poco. – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

A decir verdad la mente del joven oscuro era un verdadero caos, al fin tenia a su alcance a su ser mas odiado en el mundo entero, al que si vencía significaba su fin y la posibilidad de dejar de existir, cosa que hasta hace días era lo que mas deseaba y de lo cual ya no estaba tan seguro.

Se observaron unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro se lanzo contra el otro, el rubio esquivo fácilmente el ataque y cuando iba a contraatacar recibió una fuerte patada por parte del ser oscuro lo que lo mando muy lejos, Link se recupero del golpe y vio como Dark Link había saltado y caía con su espada lista para atravesar su cuerpo, esquivo el ataque y se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la que la espada impacto en el suelo que fue tan fuerte que abrió la tierra y creo un gran estallido.

- ¿Cómo rayos tiene tanta fuerza? – pensó Link muy sorprendido.

- Déjame decirte que yo no soy el mismo con el que te enfrentaste hace años. – dijo Dark Link muy serio.

En ese momento una gran esfera de energía oscura sale de la mano del ser oscuro directa hacia el rubio, este se cubre con su escudo el cual recibe el ataque y Link sale disparado por los aires.

La joven que dormía placidamente dentro del templo comenzó a levantarse al escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, se incorporo y sintió como la sabana se deslizaba por su piel, al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda agarro las sabanas y se cubrió los pechos, rápidamente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y al recordar todo lo que había hecho con el joven oscuro la hizo sonrojar furiosamente, en ese momento escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía del techo y al no ver a Dark Link por ninguna parte se preocupo.

Busco un vestido que estaba cerca y se cambio rápidamente, salio de la habitación y comenzó a buscar una salida, llego hasta donde había una puerta abierta y en ella vio unas escaleras por un túnel oscuro y en la parte final de este había una luz y de allí venia el ruido.

- ¿Qué estará pasando allá?, ¿Será posible que Link haya llegado ya?, tengo que detenerlos. – pensó Malon corriendo por las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía.

Al salir del túnel vio una gran explosión que levanto una pequeña nube de humo que al disiparse mostró a Link bastante golpeado y al joven oscuro que no tenia ningún rasguño y que se acercaba al joven para eliminarlo.

- He esperado este momento por años, al fin podré cumplir mi propósito, es una lastima que al final haya encontrado a alguien que significaba algo para mi pero ella jamás podrá ser feliz con alguien como yo. – dijo Dark Link muy molesto y algo triste.

- ¿Qué?, ¿De que esta hablando? – pensó Link mientras pensaba una forma de atacar a su aparentemente invencible contrincante.

Malon estaba muy sorprendida y no podía moverse, observaba impotente como el joven que estaba comenzando a amar estaba a punto de eliminar a su mejor amigo y antiguo amor y eso significaba que si eso llegaba a ocurrir los dos morirían.

No aguanto más y tomando todo el aire que pudo grito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!!! – grito Malon con todas sus fuerzas lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes la miraran.

- ¿Malon? – dijo Link al ver a la joven sana y salva.

- Malon. – dijo Dark Link sintiendo como el caos en que estaba su mente se volviera aun mas confuso.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué acaso lo que paso entre nosotros no es lo suficiente para que dejes ese entupido objetivo?, ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo y que vivamos juntos? – dijo Malon muy triste mientras comenzaba a llorar.

El pelinegro la observaba muy confundido mientras veía como las lagrimas de la chica resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo, Link ajeno a lo que había pasado solo los miraba a los dos muy confundido y tratando de entender lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- ¿Qué acaso ellos dos son pareja? – pensó Link muy sorprendido y ni hablar de confundido.

El pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados evitando así mirar a la joven, tenia apretadas las manos y la cabeza baja, estaba muy confundido, las palabras de la pelirroja retumbaban en su cabeza y por mas que lo intentara no podía ignorarlas.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo y soltó su espada, Link al ver esto se levanto y con paso lento se acerco a Malon que lloraba desconsoladamente y no había visto lo que el joven oscuro había hecho.

Le toco el hombro provocando que ella se sobresaltara, al ver a Link sonrió y vio al joven que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza abajo y que parecía tener los ojos cerrados, el rubio la ayudo a levantarse y ella fue hasta donde el otro chico y lo abrazo.

El héroe del tiempo estaba más que sorprendido por la escena que presenciaba y quedo aun mas sorprendido al ver como el chico correspondía el abrazo.

Los minutos pasaron y el joven oscuro estaba sentado en la orilla del lago mientras la pelirroja hablaba con su mejor amigo, ya mas calmado Link escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la chica le decía de lo que había pasado entre Dark Link y ella.

Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos como platos y su boca llego hasta el suelo cuando la chica termino con su relato, a el le tomo varios segundos pero por fin reacciono.

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Link muy incrédulo.

- Es la verdad, el en el fondo es buena gente. – dijo Malon un poco sonrojada.

- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Link no muy convencido.

En ese momento el héroe del tiempo creía haberse vuelto loco, su mejor amiga era la novia de uno de sus mas grandes enemigos, y se enamoraron después de que el la había secuestrado para luchar contra el. Eso si que era muy extraño.

- Solo espero que mi padre sepa entender. – dijo Malon algo preocupada.

- Conociéndolo no creo que tenga algún problema. – dijo Link muy pensativo recordando a Talon y su falta de preocupación por las cosas.

No muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer los tres partieron rumbo al rancho, al cabo de unos días llegaron al rancho en donde Malon y Link entraron de primero, Talon abrazo a su hija y entraron en la casa para hablar, luego de unos cortos minutos la pelirroja salio muy contenta de la casa y fue corriendo hasta la entrada al rancho.

Link quedo muy sorprendido ya que al menos imagino que había una discusión o algo por el estilo pero nada.

- Talon si que es despreocupado. – pensó Link conteniendo una pequeña carcajada.

Al rato Malon regreso jalando del brazo a un Dark Link que estaba muy confundido y no tenia la más mínima idea que lo que iba a hacer.

Un mes después la noticia de la boda de Link el héroe del tiempo y la princesa Zelda se esparció por todo Hyrule y sus alrededores, todos los habitantes del reino estaban felices, en el rancho las cosas iban de maravilla, al principio fue muy difícil que Dark Link se adaptara a la vida en una granja pero después de un tiempo comenzó a mejorar aunque la paciencia no era una virtud predominante en el.

Talon estaba muy alegre ya que no había visto a su hija tan feliz en mucho tiempo y la verdad la ayudada del pelinegro le caía de maravilla, Ingo por otro lado estaba muy molesto, a pesar de que el trabajo que tenia había disminuido en apariencia la verdad era que la parejita de enamorados aprovechaban cualquier excusa para dejar el trabajo y escaparse, en ese momento el tenia que continuar lo que ellos estaban haciendo ya que una vez intento reclamarles pero el joven lo agarro del cuello y le dijo que si tenia algún problema a lo que Ingo totalmente aterrado respondió que no.

Malon estaba ordeñando las vacas cuando de repente alguien la tomo por detrás y le tapo la boca evitando que gritara, ella se asusto unos segundos hasta que esa persona le comenzó a besar el cuello.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso? – dijo el chico detrás de ella mientras la soltaba.

- ¿Un descanso? – dijo Malon en un tono de voz algo malicioso.

Malon beso a Dark Link y durante todo el resto del día se quedaron encerrados en el granero los dos juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, su relación mejoraba con el tiempo y pronto Link y Zelda se cazaron, el joven oscuro se quedo viviendo en el rancho junto a Malon y por fin podía decir que estaba vivo.

A veces se preguntaba como era posible que esa chica haya podido llegar a su corazón y quitarle con su dulzura todo su **deseo de venganza.**

**Hola a todos, este ya es el final del fic, le agradezco a leenherooftime, a Lilith y a ZeldanSheik por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Quiero agradecer a DragFire, a Lilith, a Iruka Aoi, a Yulindachan, a leenherooftime, a KTTR y a ZeldanSheik por haber dejado reviews en el fic y que se hayan tomado la molestia releer esta historia.**

**Agradezco a DragFire, a KTTR y a ZeldanSheik por haber colocado este fic en sus favoritos, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
